Tōō Academy
|region = Tokyo |captain = Shoichi Imayoshi (former) Kōsuke Wakamatsu |vice-captain = Yoshinori Susa (former) |coach = Katsunori Harasawa |manager = Satsuki Momoi |jersey color = |record = Interhigh 2nd place Winter Cup 1st round }} Tōō Academy (桐皇学園高校, Tōō Gakuen Kōkō) is a school in Tokyo where the ace of the Generation of Miracles, Daiki Aomine plays. They were as good as unknown in the past, but have recruited national-level players the past yearKuroko no Basuke chapter 40, page 13 and are now one of the best teams from Tokyo. In this year's Interhigh they ended second, after Rakuzan High. Because of this, they were automatically placed for the Winter Cup. They faced Seirin High in the first round of the Winter Cup, but were defeated. With this loss, the third-years of the team retired. Imayoshi handed the captain position over to Wakamatsu. History Tōō Academy was not a strong contestant in the past, but recruited many strong and powerful players, including Aomine, and are now a strong threat in the high school tournaments. This year, they won the entire Interhigh preliminaries, each match with more than 100 points scored. They advanced to the final league and there encountered Seirin High. Tōō won that and the other matches and went on to the Interhigh. There they had to play a match against Kaijō High in the quarter finals and won with a close margin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 72, page 16 They eventually broke though to the finals, but lost there against Rakuzan High, marking second place in the Interhigh. Both Aomine and Akashi didn't play in the finals. Because Tōō was second in the Interhigh, they had a wild card for the Winter Cup and didn't have to play in the Winter Cup preliminaries. At the Winter Cup, Tōō faced Seirin right away, at the first round.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 17 Against all expectations, Tōō lost against Seirin and had to end their Winter Cup participation early. Ideology Tōō Academy does not care a bit for team play, friendship, or any values that Seirin does care for. It completely focuses on each player's individual abilities and so there aren't much cohesiveness in the team. Despite this lack of team play, they do all have a common understanding: a strong thirst for victory and a complete faith in their ace, Aomine.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 131, page 14 Matches Practice matches *● [[Tōō Academy vs Josei High|'Tōō Academy' vs Josei High]] ○ (170 – 39) Interhigh preliminaries Final league *● [[Tōō Academy vs Seirin High (Interhigh)|'Tōō Academy' vs Seirin High]] ○ (112 – 55) *● Tōō Academy vs Meisei High ○ (156 – 47) *● Tōō Academy vs Senshinkan High ○ (105 – 31) Interhigh *'Quarter-Finals': ○ [[Kaijō High vs Tōō Academy|Kaijō High vs Tōō Academy]] ● (98 – 110) *'Semi-Finals': ● Tōō Academy vs Onita High ○ (125-74) *'Finals': ○ Tōō Academy vs [[Rakuzan High|'Rakuzan High']] ● (102-109) Winter Cup *'1st round': ● [[Seirin High vs Tōō Academy|'Seirin High' vs Tōō Academy]] ○ (101-100) Team Former Stats Trivia *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE, this school is depicted to have a large freedom in their curriculum and its system somewhat resembles a university. It also known for its lively culture.CHARACTERS BIBLE *Coincidentally, the school name, Tōō has made an appearance in Slam Dunk and is also located at Tokyo. However, the kanji written for both schools are different. (桐皇 and 東桜 respectively)Slam Dunk chapter 199, page 4 *In Replace Novel II (Chapter 4 - The sleepless night at Tōō Academy) it is revealed that for students from faraway places, the school has prepared a student dormitory. However, the walls are thin enough to hear everything in rooms next door. *Imayoshi and Susa are next door neighbours. Who is your favorite Tōō member? Daiki Aomine Kōsuke Wakamatsu Ryō Sakurai Shoichi Imayoshi Yoshinori Susa References Navigation pl:Akademia Tōō Category:Teams Category:Tōō Academy Category:Senior High Category:Tōō High Notable Members